


Three Sentence Ficlets (Naruto)

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Caretaking, Double Drabble, Gen, Multi, Nakama, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Team Feels, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Tiny ficlets written for various iterations of the Three Sentence Ficathon:1)A quiet moment, after the world doesn't end.2)Sakura reaches the valley's rim just in time.3)The night before Naruto's investiture as Hokage.





	1. a soft epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



> Yes, I realize that not all of these ficlets are exactly three sentences. My struggle with structural restrictions is an open secret. *wry*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment, after the world doesn't end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/8/16 for [runespoor7](https://runespoor7.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura, _I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people and we've suffered enough_](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5602779#t5602779).

Naruto and Sasuke grab Sakura before she completely exhausts her chakra, and whisk her away to... she's not sure where, really, just that it's warm and clean and has the most comfortable bed she's ever encountered in her life (though that may mostly be the exhaustion talking -- or the two bodies wrapped around her like living blankets).

"We should set an alarm for--" she starts to say through a jaw-cracking yawn, but can't make herself finish the thought; there are a thousand and one things still to do now that the world hasn't ended after all, and on any other day she'd ration out the minimum amount of sleep before diving right back in to work, but right now all she wants is to stay here forever with the people she loves and trusts most in the entire universe -- and who love and trust her in return.

"Never mind, go back to sleep," Sakura manages in response to Naruto's questioning noise and Sasuke's vague grope toward whatever weapon he has hidden under his pillow, and lets herself sink into the whirlpool of dreams, safe in the certainty that finally, _finally_ , they've reached a chance to build a kinder life, together.


	2. makes the dream work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura reaches the valley's rim just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/10/17 for [runespoor7](https://runespoor7.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura, _someday, together, we'll shine_](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6014788#t6014788).

Sakura reaches the valley's rim just in time to shout and send both boys' final strikes awry in startlement; when the dust and shock of the explosions clear, she trips her way down the cliff to where they lie prone and bleeding, and does her best, with stolen supplies and only basic academy training, to bind the wide, abraded stretch of Sasuke's shoulder and the matching deep and half-burned wound in Naruto's side.

"I won't come back," Sasuke says as he pushes himself to his feet, swaying with pain and fatigue; "I can find training from somebody else instead of Orochimaru, I can ignore the curse seal and find a different kind of power, but I can't stay in Konoha and I have to leave before the next retrieval team catches up."

"I know," Sakura agrees, as she washes the evidence of Sasuke's determination from her hands in the river, and then, before she can continue, Naruto opens his eyes and finishes for her: "But we're a team, you asshole, and we won't let you leave alone."


	3. the good of your stars and trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Naruto's investiture as Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 12/12/17 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any, any, there is nothing better than sitting in the branches of a giant pine tree and watching the sunrise](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6073412#t6073412).

"Explain to me again why it was so vitally important to climb a tree in the dead of night instead of doing something sensible like sleeping off Ino and Kaiba's ridiculous overkill idea of a party, or even running last-minute security scenarios for your investiture," Sasuke grumbled as he picked a bit of sap off the cuff of his shirt.

Naruto tossed a pine cone at Sasuke's forehead and said, "It's _nostalgic_ , obviously; tree-climbing was like the first time we all got along and had fun as a team, and this is my last night of freedom from bureaucracy, so if I want to go stargazing and watch the sunrise with my teammates from the best vantage point in Konoha, I'm _going_ to go stargazing and watch the sunrise with you guys -- so there, Hokage's orders!"

"You're not Hokage for another eight hours, and if you don't both shut up and let me undo my hangover in peace, I swear I will strip you naked halfway through the investiture and neither of you will ever live it down," Sakura said flatly from where she lay prone one branch up, but she reached down to thread her fingers gently through both Naruto and Sasuke's hair instead of any gesture to back up her threat; Naruto hummed wordlessly in his throat and pushed up into the contact, and even Sasuke deigned to close his eyes and smile like the flicker of a falling star.

They watched night fade into morning together.


End file.
